Las escondidas
by Natsuki Hime Hyuga
Summary: Para unos chicos un poco mayores para jugar algo tan infantil como las escondidas, jamás imaginaron en la situación tan ventajosa que podría suceder al esconderse en pareja, en un lugar tan estrecho. Después de todo La juventud, las hormonas, y sus cuerpos Tenían que hacer efecto en esa situaciónes


**Un SasuHina y InoSai**

**Escrito por: Militsu Natsuki.**

**(")**

**Espero les guste**

**Resumen: **Para unos chicos un poco mayores para jugar algo tan infantil como las escondidas, jamás imaginaron en la situación tan ventajosa que podría suceder al esconderse en pareja, en un lugar tan estrecho. Después de todo La juventud, las hormonas, y esos jodidos físicos creados por dioses y la naturaleza les ha regalado a cada uno de ellos. Tenían que hacer efecto en esa situación ¿Tal ves jugar a las escondidas no fue tan mala idea después de todo, ya que al terminar el juego las cosas ya no eran como empezaron entre ellos a causa deinvasión de espacio personal y actos deliberados de Sasuke hacia Hinata sin perder de vista el juego**. **Un SasuHina y un InoSai.

**Disclaimer**: La espectacular y grandiosa serie de Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

"**juguemos a las escondidas"**

Sasuke U. &amp; Hinata H.

**Capitulo. 1: Mejores amigos.**

Estaban reunidos un grupo de amigos sentados en el parque de konoha donde Neji, Ten-Ten y rock Lee acababan de incorporarse con el resto hablando de estupideces a causa del aburrimiento, no sin antes pasar por el interrogatorio de Kiba sobre el paradero de su amiga a Neji puesto eran primos y Vivian juntos no entendía el motivo del por que ella no había llegado junto con ellos. Este solo le manifestó que ella no había terminado algunos asuntos que tenia pendiente, solo eso diría, después de todo no le debía ninguna explicación a el ó a cualquier otro excepto a su tío sobre su prima, Pero lamentablemente Eso no satisfago la curiosidad del castaño, se disponía a cuestionar de nuevo a ese Hyuga, Cuando Shino le coloco una mano sobre su hombro y dijo Que se calmara, que Hinata-Chan ya llegaría.

No había clases ni nada que hacer, luego de varios temas irrelevante Naruto propuso otro el cual abordaron puesto les traían buenos recuerdos ¿pero de que se trataba? A si, los juegos que practicaban en su infancia, "infancia" bueno se podría decir así ya que tenían todos un promedio de 17 a 18 años de edad. Y no lo jugaban hace bastante tiempo, La mayoría de chicas recordaron como jugaban saltando la cuerda y molestando a Sakura por no saltar bien. Los chicos recordando sus múltiples juegos de fútboll y sus reglas callejeras.

-Sí recuerdan como Chikamaru-Kun siempre pedía ser defensa y cuando la pelota estaba cerca siempre se quedaba parado - Declara Kiba para todo el grupo en tono acusador.

-Naaaa eso de ir tras la pelota era muy problemático - Explicaba el.

Ante el comentario, todos empezaron a reír las chicas curiosas volvieron sus miradas a los chicos para saber el motivo de tan enérgicas risas. Cuando Naruto se disponía a explicarles aparco un auto azul frente a ellos, de el sale Sasuke y del asiento del copiloto Hinata.

Estos dos chicos han sido mejores amigos desde hace cinco años cuando se percato que ella era diferente a las demás, No lo hostigaba, ni acosaba, apenas lo miraba y saludaba con respeto cada vez que pasaba frente a el. Eso era nuevo y en su momento le agradaba, Con ella podía relajarse ser quién era y saber que la chica Peli-Negro con toques azulino no se le lanzaría encima como otras, sabiéndolo empezóó a observarla cada vez que tenia la oportunidad.

En el colegio pasaba la mayor parte del día con sus amigas Ten-Ten e Ino, Estas dos muy ruidosas según Sasuke pero ella era diferente, esta chica emanaba tranquilidad, sonreía en vez de carcajearse como las demás, sus movimientos eran suaves, ágiles y delicados. Esto le daba una idea de cómo era su personalidad, Él Oji-Negro al notar lo diferente que era la chica y su repentino interés sobre ella se acerco hasta donde se encontraba la Oji-Perla y comenzó a hablarle como si nada, como todo un Uchiha sin temor alguno, fue ahí cuando noto lo tímida que era la persona frente a el.

Después de ese suceso empezaron a frecuentarse más y más tiempo dentro del colegio Hinata le era agradable ante los ojos y el a ella, Sasuke no la presionaba ni reclamaba por nada (después de todo no había nada que reclamas) Empezaron a realizar trabajos en grupos ya que compartían el mismo salón y siempre eran la mejor nota, puesto los dos eran muy listos, no se distraían ni divagaban eran muy compatibles por así decirlo ¡bueno a su manera claro esta! El silencio no les era incomodo al contrario le era agradable y relajante cada cual conocía a los familiares del otro empezaron a hablar de sus gustos y notaron que varios de ellos lo compartían excepto por los dulces ahí si eran diferentes pero no era la gran cosa, llevándolos a agradarse mas por las cosas en común, sus personalidades se acoplaban muy bien ella era tímida. El intrépido y audaz, los dos eran reservados les gustaba estar en compañía del otro, todos los de konoha sabían que estos dos chicos eran un dúo increíble.

Al estar tanto tiempo juntos creció un cariño mutuo entre ellos conocían todos sus virtudes y sus muy reducidos defectos uno del otro situación y conocimiento que solo ellos poseían y no compartirían con nadie mas, como era de esperarse el cariño se convirtió en interés uno del otro pero el chico era muy orgulloso para admitirlo y la chica muy tímida para expresarlo.

Mientras pasaban el tiempo como es habitual, el cuerpo de una chica cambia y vaya que el cuerpo de Hinata cambio, se convirtió en la adolescente mas sexy de todo el instituto su cuerpo era como una montaña rusa "con muchas curvas" situación que la llevo a hacer pretendida por varios chicos, pero que ella rechazaba muy diplomáticamente, además de ser lo mas amable posible como era de esperarse de una dama, al contrario de lo que hacia su mejor amigo que no permitía que se pasaran de la raya en las conversación puesto siempre la vigilaba, cuando de chico se trataba este les informaba "advertía" que les pasaría si llegaban a molestarla ó darle un simple abrazo o no quiera el cielo a lastimarle. Acto que también realizaba Kiba pero a el no le tenían tanto miedo como al morocho.

Hinata se entero de algunas de las "amenazas" propiciadas por su muy querido amigo a los chicos que tenían el coraje de acercársele y pretenderla sabiendo que el Uchiha estaba siempre a su lado protegiéndola, escena que le causaba gracia, en muy de las pocas situaciones que ella tuvo conocimiento le solicito dejara de hacerlo que ella podía manejarlo. Pedido que siempre quedo al aire por parte del Oji-Negro y del Peli-castaño.

Pero no era fácil para El Uchiha saber que unos idiotas pretendían a su muy linda amiga por que lo admitía su amiga era muy hermosa física como en personalidad, aun que para Hinata tampoco era tan fácil puesto que Sasuke era por definición de sus preciadas amigas y demás chicas del colegio el chico mas guapo e imponente de todos dentro y fuera del mismo.

Haciendo de ellos El chico y chica mas guapos centrados y codiciados en Konoha el "dúo dinámico" como otros los llamaban.

-Buenas tardes chicos, perdón por la tardanza, Me tomo mas tiempo de lo que pensaba tratar ciertos asuntos con mi padre.- La Peli-azul hablo recordando que si no fuera por que Sasuke la esperaba en la sala de estar de su casa su padre no hubiera dejado el asunto a medio terminar y dejado ir para recibir a el inoportuno invitado, por que las reglas de etiqueta dicen "Que no tienes que hacer esperar demasiado tiempo". Y una familia tan respetable como los Hyuugas respetaban el protocolo.

-Esta bien no te preocupes Hinata-Chan – Responde Ino a sabiendas de lo complicado que era pertenecer a esa familia, después de todo eran amigas y se conocían desde tiempo atrás

Sasuke no dijo mayor palabra solo saludo con un gesto de cabeza a los chicos, los cuales correspondieron el saludo de la misma forma, Hinata y Sasuke tomaron asiento con los demás integrándose al grupo cada quien en diferentes lugares.

-Y ¿De que hablan? – Pregunto curiosa la recién llegada.

-De estupideces – Expresa Gaara. Puesto que mucho de esos comentarios no los compartía, él y sus hermanos eran de Suna y nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de jugar con ellos.

-Jmm, eso es común en ustedes, no me extraña – Interviene Sasuke. Interrumpiendo la línea de pensamientos de el Peli-Rojo.

-Cállate Teme – Se atreve a decir Naruto – Estábamos hablando de los juegos de antes, de cómo jugábamos a muchas cosas.

Hinata al escucharlo sonríe recordando su pasado y como jugaba siempre con su hermana menor y demás amigos de pequeña nunca fue muy buena para los deportes y en raras ocasiones ganaba pero todo cambio cuando empezó a acercarse más al Uchiha menor puesto que el la hizo mas coordinada y atlética, hecho que se reflejo en sus muy seguidas victorias, después de todo es un buen maestro pensó, Sasuke por el contrario no expreso emoción alguno ó es lo que quiso parecer pero por un leve momento en su rostro se dibujo la sombra de una media sonrisa que solo Hinata pudo notar a causa de la misma memoria que tenia en estos momentos

¿Por qué siempre era ella quien lo descubría?

-Eso suena muy bien, pasamos buenos momentos en esos tiempos – Opina la Oji-perla.

-Sii solo teníamos que preocuparnos por llevar dinero y comida para los recesos – manifestaba Chouji Akimichi. Abriendo su segunda bolsa de patatas fritas

-Eso solo te preocupaba a ti Chouji-San – Expresa Ino

Comentario que hizo reír a todos los presentes menos a el.

-Ahiiiii, si – se lamentaba una Peli-Rosado - y ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por vernos bien, salir bien en todas las materias, y escoger que chico es el correcto para nosotras – Expresaba Sakura mirando a Sasuke en el ultimo comentario, El cual no le pudo restar mas importancia de lo que ya lo hacia. Después de todo ella era una de las antiguas locas que lo acosaban Pero eso no quita que ella lo haya superado.

-Si bueno eso no es problema para la estrella del instituto de konoha – Expone la rubia refiriéndose a Hinata – Tu Hinata-Chan siempre sacas excelentes calificaciones, eres el mejor Cun del colegio, tienes millones de pretendientes y muy guapos por cierto, además posees un cuerpo de película – Alega, comentario que sonrojo moderadamente las mejias de la Peli-azul al notar las miradas de todos sobre ella y que molesto muy dentro de el al peli-negro, sin saber el motivo exacto.

-E… eso... no… no es verdad Ino-Chan – Responde. Ante su sonrojo y dificultad para articular todos empezaron a reír excepto el peli-negro. Aun no le hallaba gracia al comentario de que Hinata tuviera barios pretendientes. Ya que eso para el, era una molestia, después de todo a quien le gustaría estar espantando tantas moscas

-No le hagas caso Hinata-Chan. – aduce Ten-Ten para calmarla puesto sabia lo tímida que era su amiga.

Kiba al mirar la permanencia de la incomodidad de su mejor amiga se levanto de su asiento y se coloco junto a Hinata y le tomo la mano "grabe error" puesto la acción incomodo a Neji su primo después de todo el la miraba como su pequeña hermana a quien debía mucho y quería lo mejor para ella, a eso sumándole que molesto de sobremanera a Sasuke por un momento pensó "_por que siento eso"_ el sabia que le atraía su "mejor" amiga, si. Ese conflicto interno ya lo había resuelto tiempo atrás, Pero lo asocio al cambio anatómico de la chica después de todo era hombre y ella una mujer, pensó que pronto se le pasaría cuando se acostumbrara a dicho cuerpo pero al parecer eso tardaba mucho. Esas malditas hormonas y sus efectos, las odiaba.

-El Peli-Castaño trato de calmarla mas, sabia que el tema de pretendientes la ponía un poco nerviosa, mas no se percato que fue la acción de el la que hacia que ella continuara en ese estado, no por el, si no por las miradas que atraía de sus amigos con sus actos. – Hina-Chan no te preocupes por ellos como tu _mejo_r _amigo_ te protegeré de esa bola de montoneros. – Un momento acaso dijo _mejor amigo_ de ella ¿en serio? Frente a Sasuke Uchiha con el que pasaba mas tiempo que con el, ¡si definitivamente era desasido entupido o quería morir!

Kiba se acerco mas a la chica ¿en serio no sentía el peligro tras la miradas de los genios? Ante tal escena el Oji-Onix se tenso, si no permitía que ningún impertinente la tocara mucho menos el mayor impertinente que conocía después del Dobe además _ni yo la he tocado así_ pensó…¡mierda eso no tiene nada que ver! ¿O si?, se disponía a levantarse a quitar esa maldita mano sobre ella pero pudo controlarse ya que fue adelantado por el chico Hyuuga el cual solo se aclaro la garganta gesto que comprendió su prima, este furioso Uchiha solo apretó los puños con fuerza, abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido por su línea de pensamientos y fue en ese preciso instante que el rompe cabeza se termino, ya las piezas estaban en orden, la imagen estaba clara ante El.

No solo sentía atracción física por su amiga, ni comodidad y cariño fraternal hacía ella, si no que le gustaba como mujer tanto física como en personalidad en otras palabras Hinata le gustaba como mujer. Se rió internamente de si mismo al darse cuenta que se había enamorado de la única chica que solo lo veía como amigo. ¿Acaso la vida le estaba jugando una broma?

Ya teniendo "medio" claro sus sentimientos y como todo un chico territorial con lo que quiere, no iba a permitir que nadie se le acercara mas de lo debido y menos ese perro de Kiba que por ahora presentaba una amenaza, puesto el era uno de los mas antiguos amigos de ella junto a Shino el cual siempre esta en su mundo, así que no tenia que preocuparse por el

Pero había un problema aun con la comprensión del gesto de su primo, Hinata era amable y nunca le diría que se largara a ese entupido.

"_maldita sea deja de tocarla_" pensaba Sasuke ya con un humor de muerte al no despegar la mirada de ellos juntos, ahora que sabia lo que supuestamente sentía hacia ella _"en estos momentos si tengo derecho de alejar a cualquier hombre de ella"_ pensó

Se disponía a incorporarse para llevarse a su amiga de ese lugar y empezar a conquistarla ¿Quien diría Sasuke acosado por tantas y tener que planear algo para lograr que una se fije en el, aun que ella si valía la pena era una chica cien por ciento autentica, amable, inteligente, tímida y hermosa cuando ya estaba de pie Ino recita en vos alta lo primero que se le ocurrió para calmar el ambiente, después de todo ella si podía percibir el peligro tras la mirada sombría de Sasuke

-¿Por qué no jugamos a las escondidas? – sugerencia algo fuera de lugar que desconcentro a todos, incluyendo a los genios molestos.

Todos la miraron con cara de "Estas loca ya estamos grande, pareceremos estupidos"

Y en realidad tenían razón.

-No seas infantil – suelta Neji – No crees que ya estamos algo mayor para ese tipo de juegos.

Todos internamente le dieron la razón al genio Hyuuga incluso la propia rubia, en realidad no estaba pensando seriamente en hacerlo, solo quería alejar las auras mortíferas que se incrementaba en el lugar, excepto Lee

-Por su puesto que no Neji-Kun, nunca estaremos grandes para eso – Levantándose de su asiento – Estamos en la flor de nuestra juventud, así que si podemos jugar a las escondidas – Se encamina donde se encontraba Ino Yamanaka y sosteniéndole las manos en alto – No es así Ino-San – Le Pregunto con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-Una risa algo nerviosa fue lo único que emitió la aludida. Puesto ahora otro chico junto a ella era el que presentaba signos de molestia.- Este…

-Si como digas – espeto Sai – ahora suelta las manos de MI novia. – el no era muy bueno con la percepción de sentimientos pero la Yamanaka si lo era, por ese motivo se habían llevado muy bien puesto para la rubia El le era muy curioso y el pues termino cayendo ante ella, y una de las cosas que había aprendido con la Oji-Azul eran los celos esos si los identificaba muy fácilmente.

Rock Lee siguió las indicaciones de Sai, por lo menos no era tan bobo como Kiba pero aun esperaba la respuesta de la rubia.

-Heee creo que si Lee-kun – Fue lo único que articulo para que su muy entusiasmado amigo se calmara, otro gran error cuando rock Lee se a calmado, el parece un niño siempre con tantas engrías, muchas veces sus demás amigos se han preguntado ¿De donde rayos la saca? La respuesta ante eso sigue siendo desconocida.

-Bien vamos a jugar, ¿Quien se queda? – Pregunto Lee pero nadie se levantaba ni decía nada como rayos le decían ahora que no, si se miraba tan alegre y animado bueno mas de lo normal para el, así que solo volvieron sus vista a una desafortunada y apenada Rubia la cual trataba de disculparse con la mirada con los demás – ¿Por qué no se levantan? – parecía verdaderamente confundido.

La tensión sobre la chica se sentía, Sasuke miro a Hinata y ella tenia una mirada decidida no le despegaba la vista al chico que estaba en medio del grupo. Se sentía mal por su amigo cejudo no podía o mejor dicho no quería permitir que le rompieran las ilusiones, El muchas veces la había animado después de haber conversado con su padre con una de sus locuras, tenia que hacer algo y rápido, no era la pequeña de antes que probablemente no se hubiera animado a hacer lo que planeaba, se mordió levemente el labio inferior para darse un poco de determinación.

Ho, Ho, el sabia el significado de esa mirada y gesto en ella, iba a hacer algo y como predijo la Peli-Azul se levanto separándose de Kiba, yendo hacia el chico de cejas pronunciadas. Bueno por lo menos ganaron algo El Hyuga y el Uchiha.

-Por que esperan a que tú los dirijas – Mintió la Oji-Perla. Sintiendo en ella de nuevo las miradas confusas que le dirigían sus amigos.

Vaya Hinata Hyuga se atrevió a mentir, bueno era una mentira blanca de esas piadosas pero al fin y al cabo una mentira, Sasuke negó con la cabeza ¿Por que rayos tenia que ser tan malditamente amable? Su "futura" Novia. Por que de hecho cuando un Uchiha se propone algo, vaya que va tras de el con una determinación sobre humana.

-¿No es así chicos? – Declaro apenada la Oji-Perla, miraba fijamente a Ino después de todo ella había empezado con este asunto, para luego pasar a los ojos de Naruto con el cual no pudo mantener por mucho tiempo un contacto visual sin sonrojarse ¡Mierda! esa acción no le hizo gracia al azabache, este dejo su inmovilidad para encaminarse hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Hinata y Lee para llevársela y empezar a seducirla por que enamorarla eso no iba con El. Pero la chica al percibir la cercanía de su amigo le sonrió como solo ella puede hacer y lo quebró volviendo a preguntar lo mismo pero ahora a su mejor y atractivo amigo – No es así Sasuke-San - Rayos no podía negarse, no a ella, no a esa sonrisa

.

-Jmmm… – Fue el único sonido que emitió para luego soltar un suspiro.

-Todos luego de Sasuke soltaron un suspiro colectivo de resignación no pudiendo hacer mayor cosa si no que aceptar, después de todo así era Lee de entusiasta e infantil y Hinata amable y considerada, todos se levantaron y Hinata les sonrió a todos y luego a Lee – Ves – Este se sintió feliz y empezó a caminar a una moderada plaza central siempre dentro del parque, el lugar de donde se disponían a jugar tenia muchos árboles alrededor, arbusto y a la periferia de la plaza grandes columnas adornando el lugar, muy esquinadas, era un buen lugar para esconderse, todos lo siguieron y se rieron al estar ahí, pues era el mismo lugar donde jugaban a las escondidas, corre que te alcanzo y muchas cosas mas.

-OK ya llegamos, aquí jugaremos – Apunto Lee.

-Bien pensado – Opino Shikamaru Nara – Este lugar ya lo conocemos, se nos hará más fácil escondernos.

-Cierto… Me siento algo nostálgica al pensar que jugaremos esto aquí – Confeso Konan ella también no era originaria de ese lugar pero había logrado llegar a jugar con ellos un sin fin de juegos

.

-Si yo también – Compartió Ten-Ten

-Ya dejen de sentimentalismos y empecemos a jugar – Pidió Kankuro tratando de reprimir la urgencia en su tono de voz pero la emoción le fallo, todos lo miraron con cara de "Con que si querías jugar" El chico volteo el rostro un poco sonrojado – ¿Qué? solo quiero terminar con esto, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer saben – explica. – si bien es cierto nunca pudo jugar con ellos, no podía reprimir la repentina emoción que le invadió al escuchar a la Yamanaca, emoción que quedo al descubierto por su precipitoso comentario.

-Si tienes algo mas importante, pues no te detengas podemos hacerlo sin ti… lo comprenderíamos – lanzo Sasuke con una de sus sonrisa de maldad en su rostro, puesto sabia que si quería realizar esa estupidez infantil por su tono no tan disimulado, pero el Oji-Negro no desperdiciaría una oportunidad para joderlo un rato, después de todo siempre podía divertirse con alguien mas que con Naruto, kankuro no pudo decir otra comentario ingenioso para su defensa pues el mismo se había quemado, así que solo lo miro con odio y no dijo mayor cosa acción que satisfago y no elevo mucho el orgullo al Ojinegro. Por lo menos con Naruto las peleas verbales duraban más. Kankuro no representaba mayor reto.

-Quédate será divertido – Le pidió Lee será divertido.

-Claro – enuncio Kankuro avergonzado puesto sabia que la había regado, ahora de nada servia disimular que un chico de dieciocho años estaba ansioso por jugar a las escondidas igual que como un niño de seis años lo estaría.

Hinata miro a Sasuke con una expresión que tenia por mensaje un "Déjalo tranquilo" a lo cual el supo interpretar y solo sonrió. Ella era la única chica con coraje que se le podía plantar en frente a reñirle por una acción como esa, La peliazul suspiro sabiendo que su amigo era todo un caso puesto siempre molestaba a Naruto cada vez que podía.

-Bien ¿Quien se quedara a buscar a los demás? – Lee miraba a todos expectante.

-Todos al unísono y en coro pronunciaron las mismas palabras – Tu Lee – excepto Naruto que dijo: "El teme". – Todos empezaron a reír por el comentario, jamás en la vida pueden imaginar a Sasuke quedarse para buscar a los demás integrantes, al recuperar la calma rock lee acepto sin ningún pero, después de todo era el mas ansioso.

-Bien escóndanse contare hasta cincuenta y los buscare – Informo el de cejas pronunciadas, dicho eso todos empezaron a buscar un espacio dentro del parque y la plaza para ocultar a su persona en un rincón, como acto siguiente Lee cito cada numero del uno en adelante...

Todos empezaron a ocultarse Hinata le dedico una ultima sonrisa a Lee quien yacía de espalda a ella, apoyando su rostro en la cubierta del árbol que seria el centro del juego posteriormente busco donde esconderse, Sasuke se oculto detrás de un pilar algo esquinado, un poco lejos del lugar central la mayoría tenían escondite en árboles ya sea en sus ramas o debajo en el tronco, algunos en arbusto y en pilares como Sasuke, legos de el claro en estos se encontraban Neji y Gaara eran genios después de todo y no se ocultarían en ramas o debajo o detrás de un arbusto, Hinata no encontraba lugar tenia que ocultarse pronto o seria la primera en perder iba de un lado a otro, los lugares en que pretendía ocultarse ya estaban ocupados o eran muy pequeños para ella, de niña era mas fácil jugar y ocultarse pero en estos momentos se le estaba dificultando un poco mas de lo común.

-Hinata se acerco a un arbusto para ocultarse, Lee ya iba por el numero treinta nueve – Hinata-Chan Nooo… busca otro lugar si te quedas aquí nos descubrirán, lo siento – susurro Haruno Sakura

-Si disculpa Sakura-Chan - Se levanto y camino más – _Donde me escondo_ – pensó escuchando el numero cuarenta y tres de Lee camino con pánico de no poder encontrar un lugar a tiempo para ocultarse – _donde, donde _– se repetía y miraba a todas partes en eso Sasuke asomo la cabeza y la miro sin rumbo – ¿_Pero que hace?_ – Pensó, suspiro ante la imagen que su amiga protagonizaba y la shisio.

-Shh, shh… - Esperando que Hinata se percatara de su llamado y así lo hizo, ella lo miro sintiendo un poco de alivio el siempre llegaba a salvarla en los momentos mas cruciales y aun que este no es tan preocupante se sentía perdida así que sin pensarlo se acerco hasta donde estaba el, Este la observo y sonrió parecía una niña pequeña perdida. Bueno una chica perdida mejor dicho.

Estando cerca se oculto en el mismo pilar que el Peli-Negro, No acercándose mucho a el para que no la alejara como Sakura Había hecho con ella, estando de espalda a el dio un paso atrás cuando escucho un - cincuenta listos o no haya voy- de Lee dispuesto a buscar y encontrar a cada uno de sus amigos. Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa por la terminación del tiempo que disponía para encontrar un buen lugar para esconderse.

¿Desde cuando las escondidas era tan complicado?

Establecida en su sitio dio otro paso mas atrás para tratar de que no la descubrieran luego de eso solo sintió una mano que la sostenía por el brazo que la hizo dar media vuelta y quedar de espalda al pilar, y la otra mano le tapaba la boca ejerciendo una leve presión de su cabeza contra dicha arquitectura.

Hinata se sorprendió por tal acto de su amigo, después de todo el nunca la trataba de esa manera por lo cual no pudo evitar emitir sin querer un pequeño sonido de sorpresa que fue ahogada por la custodiosa mano del Ojinegro que aun estaba sobre sus delicados labios, posteriormente a eso Sasuke se aproximo a su oído y Hinata solo podía sentir en su pequeña oreja la cercanía de los labios del chico que la tenia contra el pilar, de ellos pudo sentir un leve soplido que se podía interpretar como si la estuviera silenciando, acto que le envió una repentina e inexpiable corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo.

-Tranquila soy yo, así que silencio – ordeno - ó nos descubrirán – comunico el azabache a un rozando con intención calculada sus labios contra la pequeña oreja de su amiga, este sonrió al ver en la situación y lugar que estaban, pensando que jugar a esto no fue tan mala idea si podía tener a Hinata en ese estado, era una buena oportunidad para empezar con su plan de conquistarla y salir de la zona de "amigos", ya que el mismo y desgraciadamente con ayuda del idiota de Kiba la había sacado de ese sitio, hace aproximadamente cinco minutos atrás cuando la miro junto al perro sarnoso, ¿Que ironía no?

**¿Que os ha pareció?**

**El próximo capitulo se darán cuenta del plan de acción (invasión de espacio personal y actos deliberados) de Sasuke hacia Hinata sin perder de vista el juego claro esta.**

**¿Qué tan cínico y osado podrá ser?**

**Siéntanse libre de dejar sus opiniones o sugerencias se los agradeceré profundamente. **

**Chao, hasta el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
